


Blackbirds and Other Stories

by Dusk_Thief



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble Collection, Found Family, Homelessness, Multi, Superheroes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:34:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24383629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dusk_Thief/pseuds/Dusk_Thief
Summary: A collection of drabbles from the Corvid universe.
Relationships: Corvidfam, Ganymede Pan & Pandora Pan, Mickail Adams/Alex Jackson





	1. Never Begins Somewhere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pandora meets Ganymede
> 
> And it is the start of something good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *The story is that of Ganymede the Water-bearer

Someone is running, they dive behind a dumpster. Her name, is Pandora. And she startles a kid who was hiding there.

The kid turns to look at her and they've got the most unnerving bright yellow eyes, almost like a hawk's, or an eagle's.

“Shhh kid, the name’s Pandora, mind if I crash here."

The kid growled, “I guess not.”

“Thanks kid,” there was a beat of silence, “So, what’s your name?”

“I am subject B083,” they respond, robotically.

Pandora sighed, “That’s not a name kid.”

Their brow furrowed, “Oh . . . then I don’t have one.”

To take his mind off the subject, she says, “How ‘bout I tell you a story* kid,” she grinned.

The kid tentatively smiled back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickail climbs through the window injured at 3AM again. Alex is worried.

There’s a sigh

“You really have to stop getting so injured.”

“You tell me that every time Alex, give me some credit, I haven’t died yet,” says the other voice in the apartment.

Alex continues pretending he hadn’t been interrupted, “Honestly Mickail, why do you have to worry me so much, one of these days you’re going to pass out in a back alley and have your identity discovered, or worse . . . die.”

“Alex—” Mickail starts “—you know, for all my faults, I’m more careful than that. I know what I’m risking, and I have the appropriate precautions in place. I try not to get in over my head, I know the risks, but if the worst comes” —a pause— “I’ve done everything I can possibly do to soften the blow.”

The pair press their foreheads together and hold each other close, knowing if it does come, they’ve spent time together.


	3. Soon Arrived the Twilight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corvidfam family time

Helga shrieks, “Get off get off get off get off.”  
There’s laughter coming from her right.

She turns to the sound, “Stop laughing and help me Aidan!”

Aidan just laughs harder while two resigned sighs come from opposite sides of the living room.

Sighing again, “Eli get off Helga.”

“But Adam, she looked like she needed a hug,” pouted Eli.

Another sigh. And, a look.

“Dang Aticus, what’s drawn Adam’s patience so short,” whispers a voice from the doorway.

“You haven’t seen the news Katia?” questioned Aticus

“No, just got here, you know I only know what’s going on if Marcus tells me and he’s undercover right now.”

“Right, probably a good thing Marc doesn’t know. The Magician blew up a large area that included Adam’s favorite bookstore and his job,” elaborated Aticus, “He also got away.”


End file.
